Unlucky Girl
by Rei-ssu
Summary: Wajahku yang tampak pucat seperti mayat ini hanya akan dapat terlihat bersinar saat dirimu memoles wajah ini dengan 'perlengkapan ajaibmun '


Gadis beruntung

© Ayame Kirei

Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Melemparkan:

Kuroko Tetsuya

Yukina Lyn Anda

Akashi Seijuurou

Momoi Satsuki

PERINGATAN:

AU, OOC. Disini Momoi Jadi kakak kelasnya Akashi bertebaran Dimana -mana. Diinspirasikan My Only Princess -Chise FUJINAKA sensei.

DLDR

.

.

.

 _Wajahku yang tampak pucat seperti mayat ini hanya akan dapat terlihat bersinar saat dirimu memoles wajah ini dengan 'perlengkapan ajaibmu'_

.

.

.

lyn POV

Hari ini pun masih sama seperti hari –hari yang lalu. Tetsu selalu saja memoles wajah pucat pasiku agar dapat terlihat lebih 'hidup' dengan peralatan ajaibnya. Tetsu yang telah berteman denganku sejak taman kanak –kanak membuatku terlalu bergantung padanya. Sejak dulu Tetsu memang selalu rutin merias wajah pucat pasiku, Tetsu memiliki bakat mendadani seseorang dari orang tua nya yang memang make –up artis _pro_.

Dan saat ini, aku hanya dapat memperhatikan wajahnya yang tengah konsentrasi merias wajahku. Ekspresi nya yang sangat datar seolah menjadi candu tersendiri bagiku. Tetsu ketahuilah moment saat Tetsu yang sedang mendandaniku adalah sebuah harta karunku.

"Tetsu ..."

"Hm?"

"Aku suka… Tetsu berkencanlah denganku" dengan sembrurat merah yang memenuhi wajahku, akhirnya kuucapkan kalimat tersebut. Namun, tak ada perubahan ekspresi sedikitpun diwajah Tetsu. Ia bahkan masih sibuk memoles wajah pucat pasi ku.

"..."

Hening. Tetsu sama sekali tak menggubris sedikitpun ucapanku. Apakah pernyataanku sangat tak penting baginya?

"Tetsu kenapa diam?" tuntutku yang kini tengah menatap dalam bolah mata aquamarine -nya.

"Aku tak bisa menjadikan Lyn kekasihku, akan lebih baik jika seperti ini saja" gumamnya yang masih saja memoleskan bedak disekitaran wajahku.

"Kenapa? Tetsu curang, jika gadis lain yang menyatakan perasaan padamu kau selalu saja dengan mudah menerimanya tapi kenapa denganku tidak? Apa yang berbeda dariku?"

"Rasanya akan sangat aneh jika sahabatku menjadi kekasihku begitu saja"

"Tetsu, kenapa selalu alasan itu saja yang kau ucapkan. Menyebalkan"dengusku sebal, namun Tetsu sama sekali tak mengubah ekspresinya. Bahkan ia terlihat acuh. Seolah ucapanku tidaklah begitu penting.

"Aku memang menyebalkan Lyn. Aku ini lelaki yang tak baik, segeralah cari lelaki lain yang bisa membahagiakanmu" tegas Tetsu dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih tetap sama –datar.

"Tapi aku hanya menyukai Tetsu, tidak dengan yang lainnya. Kumohon jangan menyuruhku menyukai lelaki lain…"tatapku sendu kearah pria bersurai baby blue tersebut. Namun, hal itu tak membuat ekspresinya berubah sedikitpun.

"Lyn ..."

"Jika kau bilang suka lagi lain kali, aku akan sangat membencimu." Ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis, tetapi hal itu sama sekali tak membuatku terpesona sedikitpun. Melihat senyuman seperti itu dari wajah Tetsu rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Ini bukanlah pernyataan cintaku yang pertama kepada pria berwajah datar itu. Bahkan ini pernyataan cinta yang kesekian kalinya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula aku mengalami penolakan yang menyakitkan, mungkin ini adalah penolakan terkejam yang pernah Tetsu ungkapkan.

Ku pikir jika Tetsu telah berakhir hubungannya dengan gadis –gadis itu aku akan mendapatkan peluang. Tetapi, kenyataannya itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhi jawaban Tetsu, ia hanya menganggapku seorang sahabat dan 'boneka' nya yang bisa ia dandani sesuka hati. Simplenya aku hanyalah objek percobaannya.

"Baiklah tak akan kuulangi lagi, maafkan aku." Ungkapku dengan lirih. Aku kembali membisu dan terus membiarkan Tetsu memoles wajahku lagi. _Tetsuya no baka!_

POV biasa

Suara derap langkah yang kian mendekat membuat kedua insan yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing –masing itu mulai tersadar dan sejenak menghentikan segala aktivitas yang tengah dilakukannya. Tak berapa lama muncullah seorang pria dengan surai merah pekatnya diantara pintu masuk kelas. Bolah matanya yang heterocome tersebut menatap tajam kearah dua sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku mendapatkan banyak rumor dan keluhan dari kotak saran Dewan kesiswaan bahwa setiap jam pelajaran berakhir selalu ada pasangan muda –mudi yang masih berada disekolah hingga larut dan sibuk berduaan melakukan tindakan tak senonoh, apakah kalian muda –mudi yang dimaksud itu?" decaknya to the point. Ia menatap dingin pasangan yang masih bergeming ditempatnya tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk memberikan argument nya.

"Ternyata Akashi kaichou tertarik dengan sebuah rumor yah, aku tak menyangka." Decak pria bersurai baby blue tersebut dengan nada suara yang meremehkan.

"Aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan hal yang seperi itu, aku hanya memastikan sesuatu yang tak terpuji tersebut agar nanti tak berimbas pada nama baik sekolah ini" jelasnya dengan tatapan yang memancarkan ketidaksukaan kearah pria bersurai baby blue dihadapannya..

"Souka ..."

"Akashi kaichou, kami tak melakukan hal tak terpuji seperti yang dirumorkan. Kami sering pulang terlambat karena kami sedang berlatih, lebih tepatnya Tetsuya sedang berlatih mendadani seseorang agar ia dapat mejadi make up artis _pro_ dan kebetulan aku adalah modelnya. Jadi tentang rumor tersebut hanyalah omong kosong belaka."Lyn menjelaskan semuanya kepada pria bersurai crimson dihadapannya agar pria tersebut tak berpikiran aneh lagi tentang mereka berdua.

"Begitukah? Baiklah ucapanmu ku terima. Tetapi sebagai gantinya kau harus menjadi asisten ku karena kau telah melanggar peraturan sekolah."

"Maksud kaichou?" Lyn menyeringitkan alisnya bingung.

"Sekolah kita melarang siswanya untuk berdandan yang berlebihan dan para dewan guru sudah memasukkan namamu dalam list siswa yang bermasalah. Karena itu aku memberikan sanksi itu."

"Ehhhh ?!"

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai silver tersebut tengah sibuk memindahkan semua dokumen –dokumen yang ada digudang ke ruang Dewan Kesiswaan, sesekali terdengar nafas yang terputus –putus dari bibir mungilnya karena terlalu kelelahan. Bayangkan saja ia harus naik turun tangga dari lantai 1 menuju lantai 3 untuk memindahkan semua data –data tersebut. Akashi kaichou memang sangat menyeramkan.

"Huft! dengan semua dokumen –dokument yang masih menumpuk ini aku tak akan mungkin bisa menemui Tetsu dengan tepat waktu, ck! Kuso" gerutu gadis bermata onyx tersebut dengan tatapan penuh sebal.

"Lambat!" decak suara yang sangat menyebalkan untuk terdengar diindra pendengaran gadis bersurai silver tersebut.

"Ini sudah cukup cepat tahu, kaichou kelewatan menyuruhku mengerjakan tugas ini sendirian. Dokumen nya bahkan masih banyak sekali." sungut Lyn dengan tatapan sebalnya kearah pria yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya tersebut.

"Jika tidak ingin mendapat hukuman makanya jangan melanggar peraturan. Ini masih baik mendapat hukuman yang ringan" decaknya datar dengan tatapan yang masih sibuk pada layar laptopnya.

"Kaichou bisakah jam 4 nanti kau mengijinkan aku pulang? Aku sudah ada janji dengan Tetsu soalnya"

"Menjadi objek dandanan nya lagi? Apa bagusnya, kau bahkan lebih cantik tanpa make up tersebut" ucap Akashi dengan terang –terangan dan kini tatapannya telah beralih kearah gadis bermata onyx dihadapannya.

"Begitukah? Tapi aku sangat membenci wajahku yang tanpa polesan make up. Wajahku akan terlihat pucat pasi seperti mayat hidup dan itu membuatku merasa tak pantas untuk berada disamping Tetsu. Rasanya akan sangat menyebalkan. Aku tahu, aku bukanlah gadis dengan wajah cantik alami seperti mereka, aku tahu itu. Tapi apa salahnya aku untuk berusaha cantik disamping pria yang kusukai, semuanya tak adil. Mereka selalu mengatakan kami sama sekali tak pantas untuk bersama. Aku tahu itu tapi tak bisakah mereka tak usah berkata sekejam itu, itu juga membuatku terluka…" lirih Lyn dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Linangan air mata telah membasahi wajahnya.

"Akh! Maaf, aku malah terbawa suasana dan mengatakan hal yang tak berguna. Kumohon lupakan saja ucapan omong kosongku tadi" ucapnya gelagapan yang seolah baru tersadar dari dunianya.

"Kau menyukai Kuroko? Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, berapa lama? 2 tahun, 3 tahun atau 10 tahun? Cih, menyedihkan sekali" decak Akashi dengan sarkastik.

"Memang menyedihkan, bahkan aku sudah mendapatkan penolakan ratusan kali mungkin lebih, menyakitkan sekali. Dia bahkan tak pernah menolak gadis –gadis itu jika mengajaknya berkencan tapi denganku dia selalu memiliki berbagai macam alasan. Itu tak adil apakah karena wajahku yang tak secantik mereka maka dari itu Tetsu tak ingin menanggung malu" isak tangis Lyn kian mengeras saat ia kembali teringat akan pernyataan cinta nya yang mengalami penolakan keras kemarin. Seolah seperti membuka luka baru yang belum mengering. Rasanya sangat perih.

"Bodoh, kau itu cantik. Hanya saja kau tak menyadarinya. Sudah, berhentilah menangis. Dasar cengeng" Akashi mengusap pelan surai silver Lyn dan menyodorkan saputangan untuk menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Karena sekarang moodku sedang bagus, kau bisa pulang sekarang." decak pria membubarkan crimson tersebut tanpa menatap kearah Lyn. Sontak saja wajah sendu Lyn berubah menjadi sumringah seketika.

"Arigatou kaichou,"Lyn membungkuk hormat kemudian berlalu dengan senyuman sumringahnya karena telah mendapatkan ijin pulang lebih awal.

"Sesuai dugaanku, mungkin ini akan lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan" gumam Akashi pelan saat menatap kosong kearah pintu ruangannya .

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat senang, apa Akashi bersikap baik padamu?" ucap Tetsuya yang tengah mencairkan suasana hening diantara keduanya.

"He'um, begitulah" Lyn menatap dalam kearah bolah mata aquamarine milik pria baby blue dihadapannya.

"Terkait Akashi kaichou also tak buruk"

"Maksud Tetsu?" Lyn menatap bingung kearah pria berwajah datar dihadapannya.

"Akashi juga cocok untuk bersamamu, dia pasti bisa melindungimu dan kau sepertinya akan mudah akrab dengannya" decak Tetsu dengan tatapan dinginnya yang begitu menusuk ulu hati Lyn, gadis itu hanya terdiam saat mendengar penuturan menusuk dari pria yang disukainya selama ini.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin bersama Tetsu, aku hanya ingin dilindungi olehmu. Tidak dengan yang lain, lagi pula aku hanya meny -" seketika Lyn menghentikan ucapannya dan kembali menatap kosong kearah wajah pria membubarkan baby sky tersebut.

"Maaf, aku lepas control. Tak akan kuulangi lagi lain kali." Lirih Lyn yang mengalihkan bolah matanya kearah lain. Seketika saja Lyn kembali merasakan sesak memenuhi relung hatinya, Tetsu selalu saja seperti itu. Terlalu terang -terangan -pikir Lyn sendu

"Tetsu, tadi Akashi kaichou mengatakan bahwa aku cantik tanpa polesan make up, benarkah itu?" tanya Lyn dengan tatapan penuh harapnya kearah Tetsuya. Ia sangat mengarapkan Tetsu akan mengucapkan hal yang bisa membuat moodnya kembali baik.

"Kau seperti mayat jika tanpa polesan make –up ku. Akashi mungkin tadi hanya sedang menggodamu atau membuatmu menjadi tak memakai make –up lagi. Kau lupa dia adalah Dewan kesiswaan yang mendisiplinkan murid" jelas Tetsuya dengan tatapan kosongnya, seketika rona pengharapan diwajah Lyn luntur begitu saja dan kembali kosong sama seperti pria dihadapannya.

"Souka, kaichou pasti hanya menggodaku. Bodohnya aku sempat percaya…"

lyn POV

"Tetsuya –kun~" suara panggilan centil tersebut sontak membuat Tetsu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu masuk dan disana muncullah 3 orang gadis dengan senyuman manis dan wajah yang sangat imut. Membuatku hanya dapat menggigit bibir sebal. Pria bersurai baby blue tersebut segera saja menghampiri ketiga gadis tersebut dan meninggalkan ku begitu saja tengah menatap sendu punggung Tetsu yang kian menjauh dariku.

" _Tetsu kumohon lihatlah kearahku…"_

"Tetsuya -kun tak ada kegiatan'kan?" tanya gadis bersurai orange tersebut dengan senyuman menawannya, menatap Tetsu dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan. Hei jangan tatap Tetsu - _ku_ seperti itu!

"Begitulah, ada apa?" senyuman manis merekah begitu saja diwajah Tetsu kehadapan ketiga gadis -gadis tersebut. Itu tak adil.

" _Tetsu curang, kau bahkan bisa dengan mudah tersenyum dihadapan mereka. Tapi dihadapanku hanya ada tatapan menderita, sebegitu terpaksakah Tetsu saat bersamaku?"_

"Tetsuya –kun maukah kau berkencan denganku?" ucap gadis bersurai orange tersebut dengan sembrurat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Dan lihatlah Tetsu sekarang ia mengusap lembut surai gadis itu. Bahkan saat ia menolakku ia hanya menatap datar kearahku. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang. Apakah aku tak bisa mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama seperti nya? | "Kyaaa Mirai kau berani sekali"| "Sasuga Mirai, ayo Tetsuya jawab, jawab"

Tck! Tetsu kumohon tolak… tolak… sekali saja bersikaplah yang adil.

"Akan kupikirkan ya~" ucapnya dengan senyuman manis yang tak pernah lepas. Tetsu ini sangat menyakitkan, ini terlalu tak adil untukku.

"Hounto ni?" ujar gadis itu dengan ekspresi terkejutnya dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Tetsu. Dan tak lama gadis –gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Tetsu sendirian didepan pintu ruang kelas, saat mata kami bersibobrok senyuman hangat itu seketika sirna. Hanya tatapan datar yang kembali kudapatkan.

Sakit. Ini sangat menyakitkan Tetsu. Apakah kau membenciku hingga kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Kumohon jangan buat aku menderita lebih dari ini. Jika kau membenciku kenapa kau tak meninggalkan aku saja, biarkan aku sendirian. Jangan hanya karena 'janji' itu kau berada disisiku. Jika kau menderita tinggalkan saja aku, jangan buat aku terluka dengan segala sikap dinginmu ini Tetsu.

"Tetsu tak adil yah."

"Maksudmu?" tanya nya dengan tatapan yang tetap sama –datar.

"Tetsu dengan mudah mengucapkan 'Akan kupikirkan ya~' dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahmu dihadapannya. Kenapa Tetsu tak mengucapkan hal yang sama saat aku yang menyatakan perasaanku, apa memangnya perbedaan aku dan dia? Bahkan aku jauh mengenal Tetsu lebih dari siapa pun, kenapa Tetsu tak pernah memikirkan jawaban atas pernyataanku. Dan kenapa Tetsu sangat mudah untuk tersenyum dihadapan mereka semua? Apa karena mereka cantik atau karena mereka sesuai dengan tipe Tetsu, apa karena hal itu Tetsu tak bisa memperlakukan ku sama seperti mereka, itukah perbedaanku dengan mereka…"

"Tetsu, kau tahu ini sangat menyakitkan. Kau sama sekali tak memikirkan sakitnya aku yang berada disisimu. Melihatmu yang selalu berada disekitaran gadis –gadis itu, melihatmu yang begitu mudah tersenyum dihadapan mereka, melihatmu yang dengan mudahnya menerima penyataan mereka. Tetsu memang berada disisiku, selalu mengawasiku tapi bagiku Tetsu yang sekarang terasa sangat jauh dan sulit terjangkau…"

"Kau ada didepan mataku tapi sangat sulit untuk tergapai…"

Deraian air mata kembali menghiasi wajah Lyn. Ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan make up yang yang dipoleskan oleh Tetsu hancur karena ulah deraian air mata nya. Ia sudah tak sanggup menahan nya lagi.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali –kali alasannya? Kenapa tak bisa mengerti juga?" decaknya dingin. Bahkan pria itu sama sekali tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri, ia memilih diam dan memperhatikan diriku yang kini penuh dengan lelehan air mata.

"Jika karena itu, aku sungguh menyesal karena telah menjadi sahabat Tetsu!" dan aku beranjak begitu saja meninggalkan Tetsu yang masih bergeming ditempatnya. Tetsu benar –benar keterlaluan, jahat!

POV biasa

"Lagi –lagi aku membuatnya menangis, kusoo!"

Tetsuya menatap penuh rasa bersalah kearah punggung Lyn yang kian menjauh meninggalkannya. Jemarinya terkepal kuat menahan emosi yang membuncah di dirinya. Bukan hal ini yang ingin ia lihat dari Lyn.

"Maaf, sekali lagi maafkan aku ..."

.

.

.

Lyn kini lebih menyibukkan dirinya dengan segala tugas yang diberikan oleh Akashi padanya. Dengan mengalihkan perhatiaannya, maka dari itu dia akan sedikit melupakan hal -hal yang berhubungan dengan Tetsuya -pikirnya. Dan sejak kejadian hari itu terhitung sudah 1 minggu Lyn tak bertemu dengan Tetsuya, bisa dibilang Lyn menghindari nya, Lyn merasa luka dihati nya belum sembuh total, jika ia melihat pria membubarkan baby blue tersebut maka ia akan merasa malah semakin terluka.

"Kau tak memakai make –up lagi? Bukankah kau membenci wajahmu yang pucat pasi itu" decak Akashi yang kini tengah menyeruput ocha yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh gadis bersurai silver tersebut.

"Sekarang bahkan bukan hanya membenci wajah pucat pasi ku saja, aku membenci semua yang ada pada diriku. Aku benci wajahku, aku benci sifat egoisku, aku benci nasib sialku, aku benci dengan diriku yang masih saja menyukai Tetsu baka itu dan aku benci segala –galanya"

"Tetsu no baka!"

"Bukan Tetsuya yang bodoh, tapi kau yang bodoh karena masih saja tetap mencintainya meskipun kau telah ditolak berkali -kali. Aku yakin dia punya alasan tersendiri. Bukankah kau tahu konsep tentang: Cinta yang tak harus memiliki, seharusnya kau bisa menerima kenyataannya itu. Bukankah kau bilang, kau adalah orang yang paling mengenalnya, aku yakin Tetsuya punya alasannya sendiri. kau seharusnya bisa berpikir dewasa Lyn "ini adalah ucapan Akashi yang terpanjang selama ia bersama pria membubarkan crimson tersebut. Mungkin dia sudah lelah mendengar semua rengekan menyebalkan dari seorang Yukina Lyn. Maka dari itu Akashi mengungkapkan semua hal yang mengganggu nya selama ini.

"Dan sepertinya mulai dari detik ini kau harus benar –benar berhenti untuk terpaku lagi kearah Tetsuya. Kau harus mengalihkan jarum kompasmu kearah lain. Karena Tetsuya telah menjalin hubungan dengan senpai kita dari kelas –"

Kalimat Akashi terhenti karena ia melihat Lyn pandangannya tengah terpaku kearah jendela besar ruangannya yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman sekolah. "Tak perlu Akashi beritahu pun aku sudah mengetahuinya, Tetsu sudah berkencan dengan Momoi –senpai. Sudah kuduga ia menjadikan Momoi senpai menjadi target barunya setelah ia putus dengan Ruri –san"lirih Lyn yang tengah memandang pasangan bersurai baby blue dan pink tersebut. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra sekali, membuat Lyn untuk kesekian kalinya hanya dapat menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Ia bahkan sangat mudah tersenyum didepan semua gadis, menyebalkan" desis Lyn yang pandangannya masih saja tak bisa lepas pada pasangan muda –mudi yang tengah dimabuk asmara tersebut.

"Jika sudah tahu begitu kenapa masih tetap bertahan. Bukankah sudah sangat jelas ia tak menyukaimu, ia hanya menganggapmu sebagai 'boneka' nya. Apa yang harus dipertahankan lagi pria sepertinya, ingat satu fakta yang sangat jelas Lyn; Tetsuya tak menyukaimu dan itu tak akan bisa diganggu gugat!" tegas Akashi yang kini telah memaksa agar gadis bermata onyx tersebut menatap kearahnya dan yang didapatkannya sekarang adalah sosok Lyn yang tengah menahan air matanya jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tahu, bahkan sangat tahu tak perlu ditegaskan. Semakin kaichou berusaha menegaskannya itu semakin membuatku membenci diriku sendiri"

.

.

.

lyn POV

Wajah seperti mayat.

Tatapan kosong.

Tanpa segala polesan ajaib Tetsu. Aku hanyalah seorang mayat hidup yang tengah berjalan. Pantas saja Tetsu tak melihat kearahku, aku tak secantik mereka, aku tak pandai berdandan, aku bisa terlihat lebih 'hidup' itu juga semua berkat Tetsu. Akashi kaichou berbohong mengenai hal aku yang terlihat cantik tanpa polesan make –up, itu semua kebohongan. Benar kata Tetsu ia hanya menggodaku. Tak akan ada seorang pria mana pun akan menyukai gadis mayat sepertiku.

"Lyn…" suara yang sangat kurindukan itu kembali memanggil namaku, kurasa semakin menjauhimu malah membuatku semakin tersiksa. Kenapa semua yang berkaitan denganmu begitu menyakitkan ku Tetsu?

Kubalikkan badanku dan berusaha sebiasa mungkin dihadapanmu, ini mungkin jauh lebih baik. Tahan semua perasaanmu Lyn. "Nani ka Tetsu?"

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali"pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu,bukankah ia tahu wajahku memang selalu seperti ini. Apakah sampai sebegitunya ia telah kehabisan topic untuk berbicara denganku. Hey kita baru tak bertegur sapa selama 1 minggu lebih sebegitu cepatkah ia melupakan segalanya?

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu, cih" desisku dengan senyuman meledek. Seberusaha mungkin agar terlihat natural. Cukup abaikan aku seperti hari –hari kemarin dan jangan buat aku berharap lebih lagi.

"Kenapa tak memakai make up? Kau terlihat jelek sekali"decaknya dengan nada suara yang meledek.

"Aku bosan mendapat sindiran dari kaichou, telinga ku jadi panas saat mendengar ucapan menyebalkannya. Aku memang jelek Tetsu, tak perlu kau ingatkan lagi"sungutku sebal. Seperti biasa ia selalu saja tak bisa membaca situasi, membuat mood orang makin rusak saja. Dan untuk kaichou, maafkan aku mengkambing hitamkan mu.

"Setidaknya pakailah lipblam agar wajahmu tak terlalu terlihat pucat" setalah itu Tetsu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku, namun sebelum ia benar –benar pergi aku menghentikan langkahnya dengan sebuah ucapanku.

"Memakai topeng itu sangat melelahkan Tetsu. Oh ya satu lagi , selamat untuk hubunganmu dengan Momoi senpai yah. Semoga saja para fansmu tak patah hati~ jaa"

Baru saja saat aku akan melangkah meninggalkannya, Tetsu membuka suaranya "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apa perlu kau mendengar jawabanku? Astaga! Aku terlambat, Akashi kaichou pasti akan menambah hukumanku~" decakku begitu saja berlari meninggalkan Tetsu yang masih terdiam dibelakang sana. Tetsu kumohon jangan menyulitkanku untuk melupakanmu.

POV biasa

Sendiri. Sendiri. Dan sendiri. Semua terasa semakin sepi saat Tetsuya tak berada dijangkauan atensi seorang Yukina Lyn. Hanya helaan nafas pelan mengisi keheningan disekitarnya, Tetsuya memang benar –benar telah menguasai dunia seorang Yukina Lyn. Saat tangannya akan meraih gagang pintu pagar rumahnya, sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya membuatnya terhenti sejenak dan menatap sang objek yang tadi menyerukan namanya.

"Tetsuya?"

"Tetsu -kun, siapa dia?" tanya gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut dengan senyuman ramahnya.

 _Bahkan kini panggilan –ku diambil oleh gadis itu. Apakah mengambil Tetsu dari atensiku masih kurang, senpai? –decak inner Lyn dengan kesalnya._

"Dia temanku, kenalkan dia Yukina Lyn." Gumam Tetsuya dengan suara lembutnya. Gadis bersurai gelombang dihadapan pria bermata aquamarine tersebut hanya bergeming.

"Yoroshiku senpai" ujar Lyn berusaha seramah Mungkin.

 _Grep!_

Seketika saja Lyn merasakan sebuah dekapan yang begitu erat mengungkung tubuhnya. Senpai membubarkan pink dihadapannya saat ini sangat menggila karena tengah mendekapnya begitu erat tanpa memikirkan sedikitpun bahwa dirinya bisa saja mati karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Satsuki, Lyn bisa kehabisan nafas karena dekapanmu itu" peringat pria membubarkan babyblue kepada sang kekasih. Momoi segera saja merenggangkan dekapannya namun masih membuat Lyn terkungkung dalam kuasa gadis bersurai panjang tersebut.

"Tetsu –kun, Lyn –chan sangat imut sekali. bolehkah aku bawa pulang~" ujar Momoi dengan wajah berbinar –binarnya yang sontak saja membuat Lyn sweetdrop seketika.

"Dia bukan boneka Barbie seperti koleksi –koleksimu Satsuki, jadi menyerahlah" Tetsuya menarik pelan lengan Momoi sehingga gadis itu kini telah berada disisi dekapannya.

"Mou ~ Tetsu -kun Pelit!" Rajuk Momoi Saat keinginannya tak dituruti Oleh menyanyikan kekasih BabyBlue nya.

"Aku duluan yah Tetsuya, senpai~" ucap Lyn yang mencela diantara percakapan pasangan kekasih penuh romansa tersebut.

"Makan malamlah dirumahku, kebetulan Satsuki akan memasak untukku, dan kurasa Satsuki tak akan keberatan jika mengajakmu bergabung dengan kami. Bukankah begitu Sastuki?" tanya Tetsuya dengan senyuman teduhnya, hal itu sontak saja direspon dengan anggukan antusias oleh sang kekasih.

"Lyn –chan bergabunglah dengan kami, oke?"Momoi menatap Lyn dengan tatapan penuh harap yang membuatnya sulit untuk menolak keinginan sang senpai.

"Baiklah, lagi pula aku tak bisa menolak keinginan dari kekasih tersayang sahabat kecilku" kekeh gadis bersurai gelombang tersebut yang sontak saja membuat sang senpai jadi tersipu malu mendengarnya.

Momoi memasuki rumah Tetsuya lebih dahulu dan meninggalkan dua sahabat tersebut dengan keheningan didalamnya. "Kali ini hal seperti apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan agar aku menyerah mengenaimu Kuroko?" decak Lyn pada pria bluesky disamping nya. Tetsuya hanya bergeming mendengar penuturan gadis bersurai silver tersebut.

"Kau jelek tanpa make up, Lyn" sontak saja mendengar ucapan dari pria berkulit putih susu tersebut membuat Lyn menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kembangkan sebuah senyuman tipis untuk menghiasi wajah pucat pasi nya.

"Bukankah memang begitu, tanpa polesan 'ajaib'mu aku bukanlah apa –apa, aku hanya gadis yang sangat biasa –biasa …"

"Momoi senpai sangat cantik, seperti biasa selera Tetsuya selalu _high class_ yah~" lanjut Lyn dengan kekehan pelannya dan masuk menyusul senpai nya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada didalam.

"Dasar gadis bodoh itu"

.

.

.

"Hmm, masakan senpai sangat lezat sekali. aku benar –benar ketagihan" ujar Lyn dengan wajah yang berbinar –binar. Hal tersebut sontak saja membuat sang senpai bersurai permen gulali itu menjadi tersipu malu.

"Arigatou Lyn –chan, duhh~ kau semakin imut saja. Aku jadi benar –benar ingin membawamu pulang saja." Momoi yang gemas dengan Lyn segera saja mencubit gebas pipi chubby nya.

"Oh ya~ aku penasaran. Wajahmu kenapa pucat seperti itu? Apakah Lyn –chan sedang tidak enak badan?" tanya Momoi dengan ekspresi yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Senpai tenang saja, aku baik –baik saja. Wajah pucat pasiku memang sudah bawaan dari lahir, pasti terlihat jelek yah? Atau menyeramkan?" decak Lyn dengan kekehan pelannya, namun _onyx_ nya menatap kearah Tetsuya yang masih sibuk menikmati hidangannya.

"Souka, tidak kok. Walaupun wajahmu pucat pasi, kau tetap imut bahkan sangat terlihat natural. Lyn –chan sangat cantik malah" ujar Momoi begitu antusiasnya hal tersebut membuat gadis bersurai silver tersebut menjadi tersipu mendengar penuturannya.

"Senpai terlalu berlebihan, aku tak secantik itu, kan Tetsuya?" Lyn sontak saja mengajukan pertanyaannya kearah Tetsuya. Itu membuat pria bersurai bluesky tersebut menjadi sedikit tersentak.

"Hey! Jangan libatkan aku dalam pembicaraan wanita, lagipula bagiku Satsuki yang tercantik~" ucap Tetsuya yang tengah mengusap lembut surai merah muda sang kekasih. Lyn yang melihat drama romansa tersebut diam –diam hanya dapat tersenyum kecut.

"Mou ~ Tetsu -kun, lagi -lagi kau menggombal, memalukan tahu didengar oleh Lyn" sembrurat merah telah memenuhi wajah sang kekasih. Dan Tetsuya hanya dapat tertawa pelan melihat keimutan wajah kekasihnya.

 _Kumohon hentikan drama romansa ini, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku kehabisan oksigen untuk melihatnya! –batin Lyn berkecamuk menahan sesak yang sangat teramat._

"Sepertinya aku harus undur diri, tak baik menganggu romansa anak muda yang tengah kasmaran"canda Lyn yang kini beranjak dari meja makan, namun suara Momoi menghentikan langkah gadis bermata _onyx_ tersebut.

"Kami sama sekali tak keberatan, dengan adanya Lyn –chan disini akan terasa ramai, kan Tetsu –kun"

 _Tapi jika aku lebih lama disini, aku akan benar –benar mati!_

"Lagi pula aku belum mengerjakan tugas, Meguru –sensei tadi memberikan banyak sekali tugas dan kurasa aku harus lembur untuk mengerjakannya. Gomen ne senpai, aku tak bisa menemani kalian, lain waktu pasti akan kutemani~Jaa"

"Lyn, aku antar sampai depan" decak Tetsuya dengan nada suara datar khasnya. Sama sekali tak adil –pikir Lyn sendu.

"Hm .."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya, tadi sangat menyenangkan sekali" Lyn tersenyum singkat kearah pria bermata aquamarine dihadapannya. Saat ia membalikkan badannya, gadis bersurai gelombang tersebut kembali menyuarakan suaranya.

"Hal seperti tadikah yang ingin Tetsu lihat? Apakah begitu mengasikkan memainkan permainan itu? Apa Tetsu sudah puas melihat topeng menyedihkanku?"

"Candaanmu kali ini benar –benar tak lucu. Ini sangat menyakitiku Tetsu, jika kau membenciku kumohon jangan membalasnya dengan hal semenyakitkan ini. Katakan dengan jelas jika kau memang tak menginginkanku mengusikmu lagi, jangan lakukan hal kekanakan seperti ini" deraian air mata kini telah membasahi wajah putih pucat Lyn. Punggungnya yang bergetar hebat sama sekali tak menggerakkan sosok Tetsuya untuk setidaknya menenangkan sang gadis. Pria tersebut tetap bergeming ditempatnya.

"Aku tak mungkin mengingkari janji itu, aku sudah terikat dengan janji itu" ucap Tetsuya dengan datar tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun didalamnya.

"Persetan dengan janji yang Onii –san buat padamu, jika Tetsu tak bisa melakukannya lagi maka berhenti saja. Lagi pula aku yakin Onii –san, Tou –san dan Okaa –san tak akan keberatan jika tak ada lagi yang mengawasiku atau menjagaku. Bukankah Tetsu bilang aku harus mencari orang lain? Jika itu bisa membuat Tetsu lepas dari tanggung jawab ini. Mungkin aku akan berpikir serius untuk berhubungan dengan Akashi kaichou, dia tak buruk bahkan lebih baik…" disela –sela ucapannya Lyn bahkan masih terisak dan kini gadis tersebut tengah mengepalkan jemarinya kuat agar ia tak lepas kendali.

"Souka? Lakukan sesukamu!"decak pria bersurai babyblue tersebut dengan datarnya, membuat Lyn semakin tertohok.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Dan Lyn kenapa kau menyebut namaku dalam keributan kalian?" ucap seorang pria bersurai merah tersebut yang muncul dari balik punggung Lyn. Dan tanpa aba –aba gadis bersurai gelombang itu mendekap erat tubuh Akashi. Membuat tubuh sang emperor eyes kebanggaan Teiko itu menjadi sedikit tersentak.

" _Bawa aku pergi jauh dari sini, kumohon kaichou!"_ lirih Lyn dengan sendunya dalam dekapan sang pria bersurai crimson tersebut. Dan tanpa banyak kata Akashi segera menggendong Lyn ala _bridal style_ yang sontak membuat gadis bersurai silver tersebut sedikit terkejut.

"Kau mau membawanya kemana?!" cerca Tetsuya menahan lengan Akashi agar tak membawa Lyn pergi dari jarak pandangnya.

"Hee~ bukankah kau tadi bilang 'Lakukan sesukamu' pada Lyn. Dan gadis ini memintaku membawanya pergi dari hadapanmu, jadi kau tak berhak melarangnya, kan?" decak pria bersurai crimson tersebut sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Tetsuya hanya menggeram kesal.

"Jangan egois, bukankah didalam ada seseorang yang menunggumu?" Akashi semakin memojokkan pria bersurai skyblue dihadapannya. Dan tanpa banyak kata lagi Tetsuya masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menyisakan Lyn dan Akashi yang masih bergeming ditempatnya.

"Kau lihat? Dia lebih mementingkan kekasihnya, jadi sadarlah dengan posisimu, Lyn" ucap Akashi yang kini tengah berjalan meninggalkan halaman rumah gadis bersurai silver tersebut. Di dalam gendongan seorang Akashi Seijuurou, Lyn menangis sesegukkan. Hatinya terluka terlalu banyak, ia seperti dipermainkan oleh takdir. Ini benar –benar penolakkan nya yang terlalu menyakitkan.

"Dia tak melihat kearahku Sei… bagaimana ini, aku akan ditinggalkan lagi hikss… hikss" Lyn semakin mengeratkan dekapannya dan membiarkan Akashi mendengarkan semua penderitaan hatinya.

"Kumohon… ak –aku tak ingin berakhir seperti ini"

.

.

.

2minggu setelah insiden didepan rumahnya itu, Lyn maupun Tetsuya sama sekali tak bertegur sapa. Bahkan saat mereka berpapasan sekalipun pasti salah satu dari keduanya akan menghindar. Terus seperti itu, saling lari dari kenyataan. Menyiksa batin masing –masing.

"Kudengar Tetsuya dan Momoi –senpai telah berakhir, tak berniat mendekatinya lagi?" decak pria bermata heterocom tersebut memecah suasana hening dirungannya.

"Sei memang penikmat gossip yah? Aku benar –benar tak menyangka~" ledek gadis bersurai gelombang tersebut dengan kekehan pelannya. Dan hanya ditanggapi dengan dengusan sebal oleh sang pria bersurai merah darah tersebut.

"Aku hanya kebetulan mendengar karena para gadis dikelasku sibuk membicarakannya, itu bukan berarti aku peduli"

"Cih! Dasar _tsundere!"_ ledeknya semakin menjadi disertai tawa pelannya. Akashi tahu itu hanya pengalih perhatian agar ia bisa terhindar dari pertanyaan awalnya, ciri khas Lyn sekali –lari dari pertanyaan yang mengganggunya.

"Kau masih belum menjawab peranyaanku tadi, jadi jawablah!" Akashi mengucapkan nya dengan nada mutlak dan sangat diketahui betul oleh sang gadis bermata onyx tersebut bahwa ucapan pria dihadapannya tak dapat diganggu gugat lagi.

"Hee~ itu sama sekali tak berguna lagi~ Tetsu hanya menganggap ku sebagai teman masa kecilnya. Status itu mutlak dan akan bisa diubah. Mungkin ia akan segera mendapatkan pengganti Momoi senpai"

"Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu? Tapi tatapanmu tak bisa berbohong, kau terlihat sangat mengharapkannya. Bahkan hingga detik ini sekalipun" desak Akashi yang kini tengah menyeringai saat melihat perubahan ekspresi sang gadis bersurai silver tersebut.

"Kau suka sekali yah menggodaku, menyebalkan sekali" dengan langkah sebalnya Lyn beranjak pergi meninggalkan Akashi sendirian diruangan yang hening tersebut.

"Walau kau berada dalam jarak pandangku, namun hatimu terlampau sangat jauh untuk teraih Yukina Lyn~" sendu pria bersurai merah tersebut yang kini tengah menatap kosong pohon maple yang daunnya kini tengah berguguran.

.

.

"Berhenti disana!" perintah sosok tersebut dengan nada suara datar – _khasnya_. Namun, sosok yang dipinta tersebut sama sekali tak menggubrisnya dan tetap berlalu begitu saja.

"Kubilang berhenti Yukina Lyn!" dan dalam sekali tarikkan membuat gadis bersurai kelabu tersebut jatuh dalam dekapannya. Gadis itu hanya bergeming, sama sekali tak melalukan pembrontakan.

"..."

"..."

Untuk sekian lama keheningan menangkupi keduanya. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing -masing. Hanya ada kontes deru nafas mereka saja yang memenuhi keheningan diantara keduannya.

"Sudah lama yah Tetsu tak mendekapku seperti ini, terakhir saat hari pemberkatan keluargaku. Ternyata rasa dekapannya masih tetap sama – _hangat_ "

"Kenapa datang lagi? Bukankah Tetsu tak ingin diusik lagi, aku tak ingin menjadi beban untukmu lagi. Kau sudah terlepas dari janjimu dengan _onii –chan_. Aku sudah bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan jika aku mengalami kesulitan aku juga bisa meminta bantuan Seijuurou. Dia mengatakan dengan suka rela akan selalu melindungiku…"

"Jadi… hikss.. kumohon jangan muncul lagi dihadapanku, karena aku tak sanggup melihat wajah Tetsu yang selalu menderita jika melihat kearahku… kumoh –"ucapan Lyn seketika terputus begitu saja karena pria bersurai babyblue tersebut tanpa banyak kata membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir lembutnya, melumatnya lembut syarat akan kehati –hatian takut bila benda lunak tersebut akan hancur karena kerapuhannya. Tak ada nafsu yang menuntut hanya ada rasa kerinduan yang tersirat didalam decapan tersebut.

"Cukup, jangan bicara lagi. Jangan katakan apapun, maaf, maafkan semua keegoisanku! Aku yang tak ingin melihatmu terluka, aku yang selalu ingin memonopolimu tetapi aku tak mampu untuk memilikimu, aku yang terlalu kekanakan, aku yang selalu menyakitimu, maaf~" dan Tetsuya berulang –ulang mengucapkan kata maaf kepada Lyn yang kini masih terisak dalam dekapannya.

"Semenjak kepergian jii -sangi, baa -sangi dan nii -sangi, terlebih dengan janji yang telah kami buat. Aku jadi tak mampu mengalihkan semua pandang ini barang sedetik saja, aku takut kau juga akan menghilang dan pergi menyusul keluargamu. Perlahan aku mulai bersikap protektif dan posesif padamu, namun itu malah membuatmu dalam bahaya, mereka - _gadis -gadis itu_ selalu melukaimu dan aku tak sanggup melihatmu terluka karenaku ... "

"Itulah mengapa aku memutuskan untuk menjauh darimu dan menghalangimu untuk berada dalam jarak pandangku. Hal itu semata -mata untuk melindungimu, tapi nyatanya aku tetaplah sosok yang egois dan tak menginginkan kau jauh dariku, maka dari itu aku membuatmu menjadi 'boneka' ku dengan begitu kau tetap berada disisiku. Maafkan aku melakukan semua ini, tetapi ketahuilah aku juga disini sangat terluka Lyn ... "jelas Tetsuya yang kini telah melonggarkan dekapannya dan menatap dalam manik obsidian sang gadis kelabu dihadapannya.

"Tetsu no baka! Harusnya kau jujur sejak awal agar kita bisa menghadapinya bersama –sama, bodoh! Kenapa harus menanggung semuanya sendiran! Aku bahkan sampai menganggap kau membenciku, Tetsu benar –benar bodooohhhh!" pekik Lyn dengan kesalnya dengan sesekali memukul –mukul dada bidang pria dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kali ini aku berjanji tak akan mengulangi hal sama lagi. Kali ini aku memutuskan untuk menghadapi semuanya bersama –sama denganmu, Lyn~"

"Jadi, _hime –sama_ maukah kau memulai semuanya dari awal?"lanjut Tetsuya yang kini tengah menatap dalam bolah mata gadis dihadapannya, seolah menuntut sebuah jawaban dari pernyataan nya.

"Hu'um, tentu saja _ouji –sama~"_ Lyn segera saja mendekap erat pria dihadapannya seolah –olah ia tak menginginkan pria tersebut menghilang kembali dari jarak pandangnya

.

.

 _Akhirnya semua berakhir dengan indah, inikah akhir yang kuinginkan? –Akashi Seijuurou kini tengah menatap kosong pintu ruangannya. Kemudian helaan nafas terdengar begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya._

 _Mungkin memang seharusnya berakhir seperti ini…_

 _Owari_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _saus_

 _Suara debaman pintu yang terdengar sangat keras disertai dengan deruan nafas terengah –engah itu membuat sosok yang tengah duduk manis disinggasana nya tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan. Sesuai dugaaan nya pria tersebut akan mengikuti scenario permainannya._

" _Apa mau mu Akashi?" ucap pria bersurai BabyBlue tersebut ke titik._

" _Mau sampai kapan kau bersikap kekanakan seperti ini, saling menghindar, menjauh seperti remaja ababil saja. Kau harusnya tegas untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu, jangan bersikap pengecut seperti ini!" jelas Akashi dengan tenangnya namun seringaian nya sama sekali tak lepas dari wajah pria tersebut._

" _Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu berbicara seperti itu?" ujar Tetsuya dengan sarkastik._

" _Aku tak bisa melihat gadis yang kucintai terluka seperti itu, ia terlalu tersiksa karena pria tolol sepertimu dan itu membuatku sangat kesal. Jika saja bukan karena kau pria yang dicintainya mungkin gunting –guntingku telah menyapamu!" jelas Akashi yang tak kalah sarkastik dan dilayangkan tatapan yandere andalahnya kepada pria dihadapannya saat ini._

" _Ka –kau menyukai Lyn? Cih, seperti dugaanku. Jika kau menyukainya kenapa tak memperjuangkan nya saja, kau juga bahkan lebih pengecut dariku!" balas Tetsuya yang tak mau kalah._

" _Memperjuangkan nya pun akan berujung sia –sia karena seluruh atensinya hanyalah tentangmu. Bahkan tak tersisa sedikit tempat kosong. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencari celah tersebut!"_

" _Aku memang pengecut, tapi setidaknya aku tak akan melukai dan membuat gadis yang kucintai menangis. Karena air matanya terlalu berharga untuk jatuh, lebih baik jelaskan semuanya dan berhentilah bersikap egois. Itu sama sekali tak berguna!" setelah mendengar penuturan dari Akashi, pria bersurai babyblue tersebut telah pergi tanpa permisi dan berlalu meninggalkan nya seorang diri._

" _Ini sudah benar'kan? Cih! Tentu saja, akhirnya sudah terlihat dengan jelas."_

 _Walau hanya sejenak tapi rasa kehangatan itu tak akan mudah untuk hilang._

 _Terima kasih untuk 2bulan terakhir ini, Yukina Lyn hukumanmu telah berakhir_

 _~ Owari ~_


End file.
